Live, Die, Repeat
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: [ All you need is Kill AU] Levi Rivaille es un recluta novato de División de la Infantería Jacket , que se despierta en su cama tras haber muerto en combate. Sin saberlo, se ha adentrado en un bucle donde cada día repetirá esa batalla y esa muerte,para poder salir de allí tendrá que volverse el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad para cambiar su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin, All You Need is Kill y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La muerte es repentina y llega sin avisar. Puedes morir de un infarto en tu casa, en un accidente de coche y en mitad del campo de batalla, diez minutos después de que esta empiece y poco después que gran parte de tus compañeros.<p>

La mitad de los que ya han muerto habrán tenido la suerte de no haber sentido nada, habrá sido tan rápido que no habrán sentido dolor alguno.

Tengo miedo, mucho.

No sé si puedo moverme aun de lo asustado que estoy, todo me tiembla, no sé si tan siquiera puedo ser capaz de cargar mi arma y disparar contra estas cosas, pero lo intentó, el sonido del retroceso de mi fusil al disparar marca a su vez los latidos de mi corazón.

El enemigo debe de morir, no puede quedar ninguno vivo.

Me quedó sin munición antes de que pueda darme cuenta, pero no me importa.

-¡Recarga!

Pero el compañero al que va dirigido mi grito y que se suponía que debía de cubrirme las espaldas lleva ya un rato muerto, aunque no soy capaz de saber cuándo ha sucedido eso, así que no queda nadie que me escuche en esos momentos. Mi colega Mike fue uno de los primeros en caer, el proyectil le atravesó su _jacket. _Con un agujero de dos centímetros de diámetro que iba desde el pecho hasta la espalda no vivió más de un minuto tras eso.

Era el típico que se aprovecha de su rango para joderte y que además te destripaba el final de las novelas, pero no era mal tipo, no le habría deseado la muerte nunca.

Mi escuadrón lo formábamos 146 hombres de la 17ª Compañía, tercer batallón, 12º Regimiento de la 301.ª División de la Infantería _Jacket_, e íbamos a librar una batalla al norte de la isla de Kotoiushi. Iba a ser un ataque sorpresa lanzado desde un helicóptero pero la sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros al ver que nos esperaban.

Nuestro capitán estaba muerto, nuestro sargento estaba muerto, ya no oía el helicóptero que nos había traído hasta allí, no había comunicaciones.

Yo solo seguía vivo porque nada más comenzar la batalla me cagué de miedo y mientras todos peleaban yo me escondí bajo el _jacket _de Mike. Los _jackets _estaban fabricados de un compuesto inventado por japoneses y me había convencido a mi mismo de que era imposible salir herido si llevaba uno de esos puesto, que eran imposibles de atravesar.

No era más que un recluta recién salido de la academia en su primera misión en un campo de batalla, sabía disparar pero no sabía nada más.

Tras 61 minutos de batalla me había quedado sin granadas de vapor, balas y me quedaban tres proyectiles en el cañón de clavos , no podía huir, no podía hacer nada.

Y entonces apareció en mitad de la escena, la silueta de una bola algo más pequeña que un humano normal.

El enemigo. Un mimético.

La raza alienígena que hace un tiempo vino a la Tierra y que nos está masacrando. Al ser más pequeños que nosotros es difícil alcanzarlos, encima si te da un golpe con uno de sus brazos puede mandarte a otro lado sin esfuerzo alguno, destrozándote por el camino.

Pero su mejor arma son los proyectiles que lanzan, los mismos que mataron a Mike y que habían matado al resto de mis compañeros.

Los miméticos, en sí, no tienen una apariencia que de miedo, de hecho, se limitan a dar caza y ya, no se regodean en la tortura.

Pero cuando tienes uno cerca no puedes evitar sentir miedo.

Sin embargo, yo no siento miedo.

Siento a la Muerte.

La estoy contemplando acercarse a mi sin que pueda defenderme o huir, por que de todos modos terminaría encontrándome con otro.

La Muerte empezaba a estar cerca de mí, a rodearme el cuello con sus frías manos, a hablarme.

Y la vi. La Muerte.

Iba vestida de rojo portando una enorme guadaña del mismo color. No, no es una guadaña, es un hacha de combate. Lo cual es una locura, era como un fuego en la más negra de las noches, llamaba la atención con ese color en el campo de batalla.

La Muerte me lanzo por los aires de una patada, destrozándome la armadura en el proceso. Mi visor HUD empezó a parpadear en rojo, alertándome del peligro inminente que me acechaba.

La Muerte bailaba en el campo de batalla, alzando su hacha tan roja como la sangre que había tosido segundos antes, ella solo necesito un solo golpe para matar al mimético, lo había partido en dos.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta y se acercó a mí, una pequeña luz verde en mi visor me alertó de que se acercaba un aliado.

Ahora que la tenía cerca pude ver que no era la Muerte que había venido a por mí, llevaba un _jacket_ parecido al mío, salvo por el color y una placa de identificación que me indicaba pertenecía a la división de los Estados Unidos.

Sabía quien era.

La apodaban la "perra de combate" y era una leyenda viva en los campos de batallas, una loca que iba por el mundo buscando donde pelear y matar miméticos. Se sabía que ella y su equipo eran los que más miméticos habían exterminado.

Quizás, si fuese la Muerte, aunque no para mi, si no para ellos.

Y estaba allí, ante mis ojos.

-Quería preguntarte algo -me dijo- he oído que el té verde de después de comer es gratis en Japón, ¿es eso cierto?

No sabía que decir, estábamos en mitad de un campo de batalla, rodeados de cadáveres y miméticos, y ella me estaba preguntando eso e iba en serio.

-Es que ya la he cagado muchas veces por creerme lo que leo en los libros -se explicó- as que prefiero hablarlo con un experto en el tema.

Me estaba muriendo y ella no tenía otra cosa que hacer que preguntarme eso. ¿Se podía ser más estúpida y frívola? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

Quise mandarla a la mierda, pero no me salían las palabras.

-En fin -me dijo- traga saliva, aparta el dedo del gatillo y respira hondo.

Obedecí, no podía hacer otra cosa y entonces empecé a sentirme mejor, pero también volvió el dolor del abdomen que había olvidado.

-¿Te duele? -me preguntó.

Estaba tomándome el pelo, ¿Qué esperaba?

-Tú… ¿tú qué crees? -le espete.

Se arrodillo a mi lado, observando mi armadura destrozada.

-Pinta mal, ¿verdad? -le pregunté.

-Te han atravesado por delante pero las placas han impedido la salida del proyectil -me informó- pero si, vas a morir.

Me sentí como una mierda, desee con todas mis fuerzas el ser de aquel grupo que mueren sin darse cuenta y no de ser consciente del dolor de mi muerte.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó ella- Solo quiero saber tu nombre, tu rango me da igual.

-Rivaille…-susurré- Levi Rivaille.

-Yo soy Zoe Hanji -me dijo- me quedare a tu lado hasta que mueras.

Nada me podría haber alegrado más que oír eso, sin embargo, no lo veía del todo correcto, sospechaba de sus intenciones.

Como si me leyese la mente, ella contestó.

-Me quedaré con la batería de tu _jacket _cuando mueras -me dijo.

Justo lo que yo pensaba, no lo hacía por bondad…

En ese momento, ella recibió un mensaje que yo también oí y por lo que entendí, la necesitaban en otro lado.

Oí una explosión y Zoe Hanji asintió antes de lanzarse contra ellos, cargando el hacha roja en sus manos, matando a todo aquel mimético que se le acercaba, partiéndolo, destrozándolo.

No lo entendía, ambos habíamos recibido el mismo entrenamiento, pero yo iba a morir y en cambio ella estaba allí, masacrando a nuestros enemigos, seguía luchando.

Recordé que aun me quedaban tres proyectiles en el cañón de clavos, así que me levanté como pude y grité.

Vi a Zoe Hanji girarse y gritarme algo que no logre entender.

Uno de los miméticos que había era diferente al resto, había algo en él que lo hacía diferente pero era incapaz de decir que.

Aun así, me lancé contra él, él me golpeó con su cola, noté que me cortaba un brazo, pero aun me quedaba otro por lo que seguí disparando hasta que le abrí un boquete en su piel y yo perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde que me lei la novela, me vi el manga de All you need is kill que tenia ganas de hacer un AU con SnK, con Levi de prota y con Hanji, ya que son mi pareja favorita.<strong>

**Creo que el mayor problema que puede haber es, si no has leído nada, el porque he hecho que Hanji sea superior a Levi, obviamente hay una razón pero tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo (?)**

**En fin, espero que os guste y las reviews con ideas sobre como mejorar, ánimos o titanes para que me coman son bien recibidos (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Como siempre ni All you need is kill ni SnK ni los personajes de ambos me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un entorno familiar, la litera del barracón militar donde dormía a la espera de la batalla.<p>

Me restregué los ojos, ¿había sido todo un sueño?

La novela que había estado leyendo la noche anterior reposaba en mi regazo, curiosamente era el mismo tipo de novela que la loca de Hanji me había comentado.

Tenía que serlo, no podía ser real que me hablasen sobre té verde y novelas cuando me estaba muriendo.

Aun así, no podía quitarme la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. O puede que fuesen nervios, mi primera misión se avecinaba, mi bautismo de fuego y lo que me faltaba era soñar con que me mataban en ella.

Mi barracón empezaba a despertar y se oían una confusa mezcla de voces del resto de soldados y de una estridente y molesta música rock que venía de la litera de arriba, a otro lado se oía también otra radio que daba el parte meteorológico del día, por lo visto nos íbamos a cocer.

Nuestro barracón era muy simple, cuatro paredes de madera ignifuga con posters de modelos colgados, pero muy limpio, no porque nos lo exijan los jefes si no porque yo lo mantengo así, no soportaría vivir en un sitio mugriento y lleno de polvo. Desde que llegue y empecé con mi ritual de limpieza que he recibido mofas de mis compañeros y hasta se que me han puesto un apodo.

Tché, no sé porque protestan tanto, si el que limpia soy yo.

-Levi, toma y firma esto -me dijo Mike asomándose por la litera de arriba.

Esta vivo, más vivo que nunca, a pesar de que yo en mi sueño le he visto morir. Que irónico, una vez oí decir que si te mueres en un sueño significa que tu vida va a ser larga.

Mike Zacarius se había alistado en el ejercito tres años antes que yo, por lo que me sacaba muchos años de entrenamiento y de experiencia, aparte de la manía que tenia de destrozar los finales de novela tenia la extraña costumbre de oler a toda persona nueva que conocía.

-¿Qué es? -le pregunte cogiendo la hoja.

-Tu confesión -me contestó-ya te lo explique anoche.

-Ya la firme ayer -replique.

-¿En serio? Espera -me dijo volviendo a su litera- no, lo siento, aquí no está. Fírmala de nuevo y no pasa nada.

-A ver si vas a trapichear con ella -murmure.

-¿Y de que me serviría? -me preguntó- solo es válida una vez estés muerto, ¿para qué voy a querer otra? No vas a morir dos veces.

Había una pequeña tradición entre los soldados que estaban destinados en la primera línea de batalla. Un par de días antes algún soldado se colaba en el almacén de bebidas alcohólicas y robaban las suficientes botellas para que todo el barracón se emborrachase la noche antes del combate, ya que una vez muerto no vas a volver a hacerlo. Y además, antes de entrar en combate te ponen una inyección que eliminaba cualquier resto de alcohol o de otra substancia en nuestro cuerpo. Como no hacían inventario hasta terminar la misión se echaba la culpa a uno de los que hubiese muerto, a los fiambres no se les juzga tan duramente, así que solo se necesitaba una confesión firmada y no habría problemas.

De todos modos, estaba claro que los encargados sabían lo que hacíamos, ya habían sido varias las ocasiones donde habían dejado a la vista las mejores botellas.

En mi opinión, hubiese sido más sencillo que nos dejasen beber sin poner inconvenientes, pero las tradiciones no se pueden cambiar así como así.

-No estoy nervioso -comenté.

-Mejor, si te pones nervioso ahora estaras hecho una mierda para la batalla de mañana-me dijo.

-¿Qué? -le pregunté- ¿Han cambiado la fecha?

-¿Qué dices, Levi? -me dijo- no han cambiado nada, siempre ha sido mañana. La única operación que tenemos hoy empieza a las siete de la tarde para ponernos ciegos antes de la batalla. Y hasta donde sé, está saliendo de maravilla.

Lo emborracharse ya lo habíamos hecho ayer, yo no estaba de humor para beber ni para ver como ensuciaban todo así que me escaquee cuanto antes y me tire en la cama a leer la novela, estaba seguro de ello porque recordaba haber ayudado a Mike a subirse a su litera cuando llegó borracho perdido después de haberse pasado media noche en el barracón de mujeres.

¿O es que también había soñado eso?

Cogí la novela y ojee las ultimas paginas, era una novela que había comprando antes de venir aquí y que nunca había leído, pero recordaba haber leído ayer las ultimas paginas. Pero si estaba en el día anterior al ataque, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese recordar un texto que en teoría no había podido leer aun?

No entendía nada.

-La misión tampoco es gran cosa -le oí decir a Mike- con que vuelvas vivo y sin haber disparado a ningún compañero ya estará bien. No te comas mucho la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Si te comes mucho la cabeza terminaras loco y no tendrán otro remedio que deshacerte de ti -me dijo.

Ah sí, había oído que el tío que estaba en mi puesto antes que yo se le cruzaron los cables y termino por dejar mensajes del estilo "la humanidad está condenada" por el comunicador, al final lo enviaron a la retaguardia y nadie ha vuelto a saber de él. Como estas cosas dan mal rollo siempre lo ocultan.

En el campo de batalla tienes que tener la mente y el cuerpo sano o te conviertes en una carga, así que el hecho de que estando en una de las bases que iban a primera línea de combate yo ya estuviese sufriendo alucinaciones podría estar activando todas las alarmas.

-Pero si te soy sincero, creo que los locos de verdad son aquellos que vuelven cuerdos del campo de batalla, es lo que termina por sucedernos a casi todos -comentó él.

-Joder, deja ya de vacilarme solo porque soy un novato -protesté.

-No te estoy vacilando -me contestó- con el viejo Shadis tienes un buen ejemplo, es un buen hombre pero ha tenido que perder parte de su humanidad para seguir vivo. Oh, la tía esa loca del _jacket_ rojo, ¿conoces a esa yonki de la guerra? ¿La considerarías un ser humano normal? Yo creo que no es humana.

Los dos seguimos discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que apareció el sargento Dot Pixis.

Dot Pixis era el sargento veterano a cargo de nuestro escuadrón, era un tipo excéntrico pero era un líder más que eficaz y quien nos mantenía unidos. Se nos quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido y luego observó las declaraciones que Mike todavía tenía en las manos.

-Así que tu eres quien se coló en el almacén anoche -comentó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues si -afirmo Mike.

De golpe, todos los soldados que conocían mejor que yo al sargento y que entendían que significaba esa cara se taparon con las sabanas como si quisiesen ocultarse de su próxima ira.

-Disculpe…-le dije- por casualidad no ha habido algún problema con la seguridad, ¿verdad?

Eso era lo que había pasado en mi sueño, Mike y sus colegas se habían colado en el almacén justo cuando se produjo un incidente que había puesto en entredicho la seguridad de este. Así que se habían dado cuenta del robo antes de lo previsto. Había sido un golpe de mala suerte.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -me preguntó Pixis.

-Eh…lo he supuesto -murmure.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Mike.

-Nada que os importe -respondió Pixis- alguien la ha cagado y alguien se la ha cargado, no es culpa vuestra pero como consecuencia a las nueve en punto os quiero en el campo de maniobras número 1 con vuestro cuarto equipamiento, ¡que se entere todo el mundo!

-Me toma el pelo -comentó mi compañero-¡mañana vamos al campo de batalla, no podemos pasar la tarde entrenando!

-Señor -le dije- esto del robo lleva haciéndose toda la vida, ¿Por qué pagarlo nosotros?

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo, soldado Rivaille? -me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que quiero saberlo -le contesté.

-Pues averígualo tú mismo -me contestó.

Mike se quedo mudo, pero yo ya sabía de qué iba todo esto, lo había soñado.

Hacia un año y medio que habíamos sufrido una de las derrotas más importantes y recuperar la isla de Kotoiushi se había convertido en motivo de obsesión para los más altos cargos del ejercito, entre otras cosas porque aparte de ser ya territorio enemigo se encontraba delante de Tokio, los lideres y la gente importante se habían trasladado ya pero aun había mucho que perder en la ciudad.

El Ministerio de Defensa sabia que el futuro del país dependía del resultado de esta misión, así que por ello enviaban a primera línea de combate unos 25.000 _jackets _con un grupo de generales al mando. Además, se nos unían las fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos.

A los americanos les dábamos igual pero no iban a perder el lugar donde se fabricaban sus armaduras, aunque gran parte se producía en China seguían dependiendo de nosotros para obtener el material.

Normalmente los de seguridad no molestaban mucho pero al tener entre nosotros a lo mejor de lo mejor estaban más estrictos que nunca y el asalto al almacén coincidió con un control extra llevado a cabo por un general que desconocía nuestra tradición, así que cuando se enteraron del robo se armó.

Entonces empecé a escuchar a Mike quejarse exageradamente sobre que le dolía la barriga y que no podía entrenar, pero el sargento ya estaba más que familiarizado con esa clase de tácticas y no es que Mike fuese un gran actor, pero por algún motivo terminó por ignorarle y salir del barracón.

Yo no podía salir de mi desconcierto.

Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como lo recordaba, como lo había soñado.

Después de lo sucedido en el barracón, nos iríamos todos a una sesión de tres horas de entrenamiento base y una vez estuviésemos agotados, un general llegaría para echarnos un sermón de media hora. Recordaba con toda la claridad las amenazas que nos había soltado, todo había sido clavado a excepción de la conversación en la que yo no había dicho nada pero que había soñado ya.

Empezaba a preguntarme si todo había sido un sueño de verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey, feliz año nuevo!<strong>

**Tenia intención de colgar este episodio antes de terminar el año pero no sé como habra sido vuestro final-inicio del año pero el mio lo he pasado enferma en la cama medio muerta por culpa de la gripe, siento mucho el retraso y espero que os guste ;_;**


End file.
